The last time
by broken-smiles
Summary: The next time will be the last... Every time an angel falls a demon gains its fangs... Or the death and rebirth of a world


Naruto is where it belongs… not with me….

* * *

The next time will be the last 

Every time an angel falls a demon gains its fangs

Or the death and rebirth of a world

* * *

**"The next time will be the last." Sakura thinks he's talking about bringing their lost member back. But really…**

(Naruto knows that he won't stop Sasuke if he decides to kill him "on a whim" because truly he is tired of fighting and thinks it might be good to die by the hand of your best friend. Really he is a hopeless romantic wishing for a heroic end.)

_He lies to himself but no one will call him on it_

**"I've twisted so many hearts it's heard to remember faces now." Kiba laughs at Naruto's strange declaration that night by the campfire. He thinks its some kind of "Naruto-speak", nothing abnormal.**

(Sai understands better then most people would even though he understands people the least, seeing no true reason to "feel" anything about the off statement, contemplates Naruto's face the rest of the night hoping to capture his image until he can paint. Sai thinks this is an important moment that should be remembered. Kiba marks Sai's silence as Sai just being weird and leaves it. Hinata completely stills and reevaluates every memory of her hero hoping he is real because she may not fully understand the meaning but she gets the gist and it scares her. Kiba marks her silence as Hinata as usual around Naruto and continues as if nothing abnormal happened. If anyone else were present things might have turned out differently.)

_Naruto is good at inspiring people and never giving up but how much inspiration does he keep for himself?_

**"I don't know, no one's tried to save him before… should we have?" Sakura is crying and is confused at Gaara's words, her grief and denial (she didn't kill Naruto! She didn't!) not letting her properly absorb his meanings.**

(Gaara watches his friend's (his savior), name being carved into a monument to mourn the fallen ninja. He thinks it's funny that Naruto saved so many people; brought so many people back from the dark but no one, not even him, thought to rescue Naruto in return. Because truly, Naruto was a ball of sunshine how could he be in the dark? But really even the sun must borrow light from the other stars in the sky.Naruto died valiantly in the line of duty. Just like he wanted. Gaara is strangely content in that knowledge. He never feared death before Naruto because he honestly didn't think he could die and now once again after Naruto he will not fear death… because he knows Naruto will be there in that lonely void waiting for him, all his preciouse people really.)

_Kakashi and Sai think Naruto hesitated a moment too long but they won't ever, EVER, voice their thoughts on Naruto's suicide._

**They mourn him like they knew him, but only eight others knew him and they have all decided to follow him.**

(All the demon-bound children instinctively know themselves even if it is only subconsciously (it's a demon thing). So when the ninth dies and Naruto's light fades the rest, the living, know and accept, because really humans never wanted them in their world in the first place, their own eventual deaths. Gaara is exempt from this knowledge and acceptance, having already died, but already knows he will eventually follow Naruto because he owes Naruto his soul. On a side note the red cloud organization is devastated at the lose of the nine tails, he died in his own way with out their interference, are surprised with the sudden lack of fight in the remaining containers; almost like they gave up the will to live.)

_The last container falls, joins the ones before it and a new cycle of demon lords is started on the planes of the land of dead. Many years in the future nine great demons will rule the world and one fearsome fox will lead over them all. His nine tails will blast winds strong enough to re-sculpt the world. His fury will burn hotter then the sun. His entertainment will be the torture of others and his beautiful blue eyes will burn fear upon the earth its self. Naruto king of all demons will be feared above all else._

_

* * *

_

_BS_

_2 hour drabble… thing_

_Ha take that insomnia! _

_No spell check or editing or re-read throughs _

_Raw rough and rugged _

_Really I'll get back to shifted memories now but this was just there!_

_BS out _


End file.
